Délit de faciès
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Nous avons tous des choses que nous dissimulons, même à nos proches. Surtout à nos proches. Pour Katakuri, il s'agissait de son visage.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici un texte écrit pour** _Le Forum de Tout les Périls_ **et son topic** _Wanted_ **, cherchant à faire promouvoir ces pauvres personnages oubliés sans fic à leur nom.**

 **(Conscience : Si vous êtes intrigués, passez faire un tour, nous n'avons encore jamais mangé personne).**

 **Il met en scène Katakuri, avec le thème : Ma grande gueule.**

 **Il y a présence de spoilers des scans 882 et suivants, donc il vaut mieux être à jour.**

 **Le thème de cet OS est issu de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda**

 **Je remercie vivement Taranis K qui a relu et participé grandement à l'amélioration de ce texte !**

 **EDIT DU 21/04/2019 : Ce texte a été publié le 15 février 2018, soit avant le chapitre 902 du 23 avril 2018, où on a l'explication de pourquoi Katakuri cache sa bouche. Donc, pas la peine de m'envoyer des reviews en disant que j'ai fait une erreur... J'ai fait _une extrapolation_ à cet instant.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Délit de faciès**

 **.**

Un face-à-face intense se déroulait entre le petit Katakuri et le miroir de sa salle de bain ce matin-là. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du marbre du lavabo alors qu'il tremblait de rage en contemplant son hideux reflet. Les mots blessants des autres dansaient dans son esprit, qu'ils proviennent de sa famille, des adultes de l'île ou des enfants de son âge.

 _\- Attention, il arrive le poisson-ogre ! Vite, barrons-nous, sa force est tout aussi monstrueuse que son physique !_

 _\- Bon sang, petit frère, ne pourrais-tu pas cacher... ça ? C'est immonde et indigne de la famille !_

 _\- Déguerpis Katakuri, je ne veux pas te voir !_

Les seuls qui ne le rabaissaient pas étaient ses frères Oven et Daifuku. Étant des triplés, ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral, ne pouvant guère faire autre chose. Pourtant, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, eux, d'être méprisé, même par leur mère. Alors il ne supportait toujours pas que personne ne veuille le regarder trop longtemps, ne veuille le définir par autre chose que son faciès.

La pierre sous ses doigts crissa de façon lugubre, la pression exercée par l'enfant étant trop importante pour elle. Katakuri s'obligea à relâcher le lavabo pour éviter de détruire quelque chose, encore, sous la rage qu'il ressentait, démesurée par rapport à son corps de gamin.

Il croisa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et son poing partit tout seul, fracassant le verre. Les débris lui entaillèrent la peau, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il voulait simplement que tout s'arrête, que plus personne ne lui reproche quelque chose dont la responsabilité ne lui appartenait pas.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps, et son sang goutta sur le sol en petits ''ploc'' presque inaudibles. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Oven et de Daifuku, au soupir défaitiste du premier et au claquement de langue désapprobateur du second.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu, Katakuri ? Mama ne va pas être contente... souffla Oven en secouant la tête.

Il indiqua à son frère de ne pas bouger, le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi le soigner, de préférence sans que leur mère ne le sache.

Katakuri ne lui répondit pas, et ne se retourna pas non plus quand Daifuku le lui demanda, son corps tremblant de rage. Son frère s'avança doucement pour poser une main sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea brutalement en lui ordonnant de s'en aller.

\- Pas quand tu es dans cet état. Si Mama l'apprend, tu vas encore avoir des ennuis... Calme-toi, lui ordonna le cadet.

\- Que je me calme ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand on me renvoie toujours à mon physique disgracieux ! Je sais que je suis laid, mais je ne peux rien faire pour le changer ! cracha Katakuri en se retournant.

Daifuku dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer en voyant le visage de son frère défiguré par la colère. Il évita ainsi de bousculer le plus jeune triplé qui revint à cet instant, la trousse à pharmacie dans sa main. Oven se glissa en silence entre ses deux aînés de quelques minutes, et ouvrit la boîte pour commencer à soigner Katakuri. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier s'énervait jusqu'à se blesser, alors Oven commençait à avoir l'habitude. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il fit remarquer que Katakuri devrait dissimuler les bandages pour que leur mère ne les voie pas, et Daifuku le regarda comme s'il venait d'inventer la roue.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, je reviens, fit le blond avant de sortir de la pièce.

Oven et Katakuri se demandèrent ce qu'il avait encore bien pu imaginer, et le plus jeune soupira. Il rangea ce qu'il n'avait pas utilisé dans la trousse à pharmacie avant de la fermer, puis se tourna vers son aîné.

\- Pourquoi tu les laisses t'atteindre ? Tu serais peut-être moins blessé si tu ne les écoutais pas.

\- Je... J'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas, souffla Katakuri en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors ne baisse pas les bras, je suis sûr qu'un jour ça ne t'atteindra plus, répondit le cadet.

\- Et j'ai un moyen pour ça ! claironna Daifuku en revenant avec un... truc informe rose et non-identifié dans les mains.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demandèrent d'une seule voix les deux autres triplés.

\- Une écharpe ! s'exclama le blond en étendant sa prise, et les deux autres garçons esquissèrent une grimace.

L'écharpe avait connu de meilleurs jours et vu la couleur, devait appartenir à une de leurs sœurs. Comme elles étaient pour la plupart trop jeunes pour avoir un tel accessoire, ça ne pouvait qu'appartenir à leur sœur aînée Compote. Pourvu que Daifuku lui ait demandé la permission pour ''emprunter'' cet objet, sinon ils en entendraient parler pendant un moment.

\- Et ? En quoi ça peut aider Katakuri ? l'interrogea Oven en croisant les bras.

\- Il suffit qu'il cache son visage avec l'écharpe ! Comme ça plus personne ne pourra le regarder de travers ou se moquer de lui !

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, voire brillante, et Katakuri tendit la main vers l'écharpe. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si ça marcherait sans essayer. Cependant, il était prêt à tout pour qu'on arrête de le blesser pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait changer.

Son frère la lui donna sans hésiter, et le plus âgé l'enroula autour de son cou avant d'en remonter un pan devant son visage.

\- Whow, souffla Daifuku alors qu'Oven sifflait. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'irait aussi bien que ça.

\- Pour une fois que tu as eu une bonne idée, plaisanta son cadet avant d'éviter une claque derrière la tête.

\- Il lui en faudrait néanmoins une plus belle et qui fasse moins fille, mais c'est déjà ça ! Plus personne ne pourra dire quelque chose ! ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Néanmoins Katakuri n'écoutait déjà plus ses frères. Il ramassa un éclat du miroir qu'il avait brisé et le fit bouger entre ses doigts pour essayer de s'observer. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître de ce qu'il aperçut, et caché derrière son écharpe il sourit. Désormais, ses canines ne se verraient plus.

\- Je crois que ça lui plaît, fit remarquer Daifuku à Oven en voyant leur triplé se retourner pour reposer l'éclat de miroir sur le bord de l'évier.

\- Il faut espérer que le compromis plaira à tout le monde et qu'ils arrêteront de se moquer de Katakuri. Je n'ose imaginer quel carnage en découlera sinon, chuchota son cadet. Briser des meubles finira par ne plus suffire à le calmer si on continue à le blesser.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda d'ailleurs leur aîné en se tournant vers eux.

\- De rien, répondirent en même temps les deux autres, dans une trop belle synchronisation pour que cela ne dissimule pas quelque chose.

Katakuri haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Ses frères ne lui disaient jamais tout, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils pouvaient bien même parler sur son apparence, eux seuls se souciaient un tant soit peu de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Sa mère était toujours occupée, quand elle ne le renvoyait pas dans sa chambre pour ne plus le voir. De plus, ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes étaient trop petits pour se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Quant à son frère aîné Perospero...

Autant ne pas penser à lui, il s'énerverait encore.

\- Bon, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un seul problème : comment on va expliquer le miroir brisé à Mama ? commenta Oven, et ses deux aînés grimacèrent.

Ce problème-là, ils ne le régleraient pas avec une simple écharpe.

* * *

Néanmoins, il fallut encore du temps pour que Katakuri échappe aux remarques. Les repas, où il devait enlever son écharpe, suffisaient à ses aînés pour lui lancer des piques sur son apparence. Alors il décida de manger à part, un choix facilité par son Fruit du Démon qu'il reçut à ses douze ans.

Et petit à petit, sans qu'il ne le cherche vraiment, ses aînés se turent et ses cadets oublièrent son visage. Ils commencèrent même à construire une légende autour de lui et de ses absences répétées à table. Couplées avec ses promotions rapides dans la famille, ils le voyaient comme la perfection incarnée : un géant minutieux qui ne pliait jamais. Ses sœurs dirigeaient même un fan-club et essayaient d'être sa cadette préférée, tout en pensant qu'il n'était pas au courant.

Pourtant, s'ils savaient, tous ceux qui l'encensaient.

S'ils savaient que derrière ses absences au repas ne se cachait pas la volonté d'être toujours sur ses gardes pour ne pas montrer de failles à l'ennemi, mais celle d'échapper à d'inévitables moqueries.

S'ils savaient que derrière sa quête de puissance et son refus de plier se cachait la volonté de plaire, comme eux tous, à leur mère. Il ressentait le besoin qu'elle admette enfin sa valeur et qu'elle oublie son visage disgracieux.

S'ils savaient que sa soi-disant perfection dissimulait justement sa difformité.

Intérieurement, cela le rendait autant amusé qu'inquiet. Le jour où l'un de ses cadets découvriraient l'infâme vérité, que se passerait-il ?

Néanmoins ces pensées ne le perturbaient jamais très longtemps, et il reprenait le fil de sa vie sans s'agiter outre mesure. Son physique était son secret, partagé par peu de personnes. Ils l'emporteraient dans leur tombe.

Puis, Chapeau de Paille débarqua à Totto Land.

Katakuri n'avait pas sous-estimé le bougre, au contraire de sa fratrie. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un gamin, mais il ne devait pas être pris à la légère après tous ses faits d'armes. Le Sweet Commander avait donc redoublé de prudence quand la nouvelle de la défaite de Craker lui était parvenue.

Il se retrouva finalement face au jeune homme. Il dut reconnaître qu'il était intéressant, mais sa présence et leur combat avaient retardé son goûter. Et il détestait différer ses repas : c'était prendre le risque que l'un des siens le surprenne. Alors, il accéléra le combat avant d'y mettre fin en enterrant le pirate ennemi sous du mochi.

Il savoura alors ses donuts en paix, loin de l'image de la perfection qu'avait créée sa fratrie. En fait, cela constituait même l'unique moment de la journée où il pouvait se permettre d'être lui-même.

Cependant Chapeau de Paille osa briser ce moment, et dans la foulée son secret.

Katakuri perdit son sang-froid. Après tout, son si précieux secret serait éventé par les cuisiniers qui l'avaient vu. Or, il refusait de revenir aux moqueries qui avaient jalonnées les premières années de sa vie. Il tua donc les cuisiniers, froidement, sans aucune hésitation.

 _Le Chapeau de Paille était le suivant sur la liste_ , décida-t-il en remontant son écharpe devant lui, s'attendant à ce que son ennemi ne se moque de lui.

Son adversaire l'étonna alors sur deux points. Il ne fit aucune remarque, mais au contraire profita de son trouble pour comprendre comment il se battait jusque-là. Le gamin réussit à prendre le dessus dans ces conditions, et Katakuri s'exhorta au calme.

Le combat n'en devenait certes que plus intéressant et exaltant, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de réduire son ennemi au silence. Alors quand le pirate prit la fuite, épuisé par l'utilisation de son Gear Fourth, il le poursuivit.

Le Chapeau de Paille le surprit une nouvelle fois en revenant de lui-même combattre. Était-il fou, ou, conscient de leur différence de niveau, voulait-il le supplier de le faire entrer dans la famille ? De toute façon, rien ne le sauverait. Le jeune pirate savait, il mourrait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Katakuri ne laisserait personne l'atteindre désormais.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il était coriace. Qu'importe la puissance du coup qu'il prenait, Chapeau de Paille se relevait. Il le fixait avec rage et détermination, toujours sans se moquer de son apparence. Pourtant, il l'avait vu, alors Katakuri ne comprenait pas. Jamais personne ne lui avait montré assez de considération, hormis ses frères jumeaux, pour ni se moquer ni critiquer son faciès.

Il eut un respect nouveau pour le gamin. Il arrivait à lui tenir tête et le défiait parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à son équipage – une telle loyauté était tout à son honneur – mais il avait aussi la courtoisie de ne pas l'insulter.

Seulement, Chapeau de Paille se rapprochait petit à petit de son Haki de l'observation. Son élimination devenait urgente. Néanmoins, ce dernier commença à perdre son attention, sans doute épuisé. Il encaissa coup sur coup sans réussir à contrer, se faisant perforer l'abdomen, et il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol.

Katakuri était mi-figue mi-raisin. D'un côté il était soulagé de pouvoir achever le garçon et ainsi protéger son secret, de l'autre terminer le combat de cette façon le décevait presque. Un rire retentit dans le Mirror-World de sa sœur Brûlée, et il fronça les sourcils.

En temps normal, il n'appréciait déjà pas que l'on intervienne dans ses combats. Mais face à un adversaire qui avait gagné son respect, cela le mit en rage. Il découvrit rapidement que derrière la déconcentration de son adversaire se dissimulait sa petite sœur Flampe, et il réfléchit.

Il avait pris le dessus sur Chapeau de Paille alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas d'une victoire comme celle-là, et entendre Flampe rire de l'épuisement de son adversaire finit par l'insupporter. Chapeau de Paille ne méritait pas cet irrespect. Il mit fin à l'avantage injuste qu'il avait pris contre son adversaire en se transperçant à son tour l'abdomen sous les yeux surpris de sa sœur. Puis, il empoigna son écharpe, hésitant une fraction de seconde.

Oh, et puis au diable ce secret qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire. Son adversaire avait prouvé sa valeur et son respect bien plus que ses cadets. Il méritait que Katakuri ne se cache plus.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais... A intervenir dans un combat entre hommes sans qu'on ne te le demande ! hurla le Sweet Commander en dévoilant son visage. Si tu tiens tant à ridiculiser cet abruti, alors fais-en de même avec moi !

Il fit demi-tour vers son ennemi en ignorant les commentaires désobligeants et les insultes. Il eut une pensée pour ses frères jumeaux, qui petits avaient tant travaillé à une solution pour que cette situation ne puisse plus arriver. Néanmoins, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en voyant le Chapeau de Paille sur ses pieds et qui l'attendait, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

Il avait peut-être caché son visage à sa famille pendant des années, par peur du mépris et de l'opprobre. Mais face à ce gamin, il n'y avait plus que l'adrénaline du combat et ce qu'il avait recherché pendant tant d'années au sein de sa famille : le respect pour ce qu'il était et qu'il ne pouvait changer.

Sa grande gueule.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que j'ai adoré écrire sur ce personnage ! Il est bien possible que je recommence... J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
